For the Love of Shara
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Shara and Marche spend a special few hours alone, and discover their feelings for each other. MAJOR LEMON, you have been warned. HumanXViera relationship.


For the Love of Shara

**For the Love of Shara**

**This is the first time I've written a non-FFXII story, and yes, it's another one of my lemon oneshots involving Viera. Standard flaming rules apply (as in do it and be permanently blocked AND reported, and have the review deleted if you aren't registered.) And as I said, it's a MAJOR LEMON, so that's a second warning. Marche X Shara, oddly enough, even though I've portrayed Shara as a serious daisy (Japanese term for a lesbian, according to Wight Mamba, who reads a lot of manga) in my FFTA/FFXII crossover.**

**FFTA is owned by Square Enix. **

Marche was tired from the battle. Clan Dip was usually rather easy to defend against, but today they seemed worse than usual. Maybe it was because the White Mage and Eldena were out of action due to a no Colour Magic rule and had decided to resort to chasing each other across the field endlessly until Ritz managed to catch and knock the White Mage out, ending the fight.

The human boy was resting by a tree near a lake, at least until he noticed something moving nearby. He drew his blade and got closer.

There was a really sexy Viera taking a bath in the lake. Her back was turned so Marche couldn't see her face. Marche stood behind a rock to get a good look at the Viera. She had incredible curves. The human boy had never actually seen a woman naked before, much less a Viera. The Viera turned and Marche saw her face, even though she didn't notice him.

It was Shara.

Marche had had a secret crush on Shara since he had first seen her with Ritz. Marche liked all Viera in general, but Shara was something else. He had often fantasized about making love to her, marrying her, maybe even raising little furry Viera children with her. Ritz was convinced the Viera was a lesbian and already secretly mated to another Viera woman in the Clan, but Marche didn't think so.

Marche found the Viera's clothes hung on a tree branch. He had to be careful or Shara would catch him. He didn't know what he'd do if she saw him watching her bathe. He wondered if her furry bunny ears were as soft as they looked.

The boy picked up Shara's clothes, and started sniffing them. Viera managed to keep their armour rather clean, despite being warriors. The only scent on the fabrics was that of the Viera herself. Marche got an erection from the smell of Shara.

Shara's ears twitched, and she sniffed the air. How could she have heard him sniffing at her clothes? She spotted him and got out of the lake. Marche dropped the Viera's clothing and ran, Shara hot on his trail.

The Viera was fast, and she tackled Marche, still completely naked. The young man was terrified that the Viera woman had caught him. What was she going to do to him?

"What do you think you were doing, Marche? Shouldn't you be back with the rest? How many times have you done this?!" The Viera growled.

"I didn't know you were there… well, I did… I don't know."

"And what do you think you were doing with my clothes?!"

Marche didn't answer. He was sitting there staring at the Viera's large breasts.

Shara grinned. She got the point. "You like me, don't you?"

Marche nodded. Shara got off him and sat next to him, still not caring that she was naked.

"I should've figured as much. It's actually almost nice, in a creepy sort of way. Nobody else has ever had enough interest to want to spy on me like that. Maybe they believe Ritz. I'm not a lesbian, and I've never slept with anybody, much less another Viera woman."

"You're a virgin? That's very hard to believe. You're pretty." Marche said.

"Viera might look like complete sluts, but that doesn't mean we are. Most of the Viera I know are virgins. Well, except for Chiko. She's always talking about all the boyfriends she's had."

"You Vieras talk about this stuff?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"I think only girls do." Marche said. He sat up and took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"What's wrong? It's warm. You seem perfectly content without your clothes on."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how rude you humans seem to think that is. Viera don't really care about that kind of thing. It is warm."

"You're not just warm Shara. You're hot. I think you should stay the way you are. I don't know why the other guys don't pay any attention to you. You are the sexiest Viera I've ever seen. Do you even realize how pretty you are?"

"I guess not. Nobody has ever said that to me before."

"I hope you don't mind me asking. Do you ever want to lose your virginity?"

"Who would want to make love to me? Nobody pays attention to me; they'd not want to have sex with me."

Marche took Shara's clawed hands in his. "I've liked you ever since I first saw you. Ritz is just my best friend, nothing more."

Shara looked at the bulge in Marche's pants. "Are you telling me that you want to…?"

"Only if you want to."

Shara nodded and placed Marche's hands on her rabbitlike ears. Marche couldn't believe this was happening, he was touching Shara. The human began rubbing the furry bunny ears lovingly. Shara moaned and purred.

"Viera like that, don't they?" Marche asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I like it very much. I can't account for the other Viera." Shara whispered.

Marche got an idea. He began kissing the Viera's ears. Shara was in absolute euphoria. She had never felt anything so good. "You rabbits seem so easy to please." Marche whispered before he nibbled on the tip of Shara's right ear.

When Marche was done with the Viera's ears, he climbed onto her lap. Shara had big, full breasts, and Marche wanted nothing more at that moment than to touch them. He cupped them and began kneading. They were so soft, even though they looked firm. Marche rubbed and squeezed gently. Shara moaned in approval. She worked at the belt on his pants, trying to get them off of him.

"Just wait, okay?" Marche said, running a finger in circles along a hardening nipple.

"You're a natural. Are you sure you've never done this before? I don't really know if this is good, considering I've never done it before either. I don't think it can get any better than this, though." Shara purred. She laid back, Marche on top of her.

Marche looked Shara in the eyes and began kissing her soft lips. The Viera could feel the human's hard dick pressed against her warm slit through his pants. She wondered what it would feel like to have that inside her. It felt pretty big. Everything else had felt so good, and she liked Marche kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth while his hands furiously rubbed her breasts.

Marche broke the kiss and took one of Shara's hard nipples in his mouth, caressing the erect nub with his tongue and sucking gently. Shara growled happily. Marche was still kneading her other breast.

"I wonder what the others are up to. I don't want to stop. We'll catch up later." Shara remarked. Marche bit her nipple, and she yelped. He switched to her other breast, and she ran her clawed fingers gently through his blond hair.

Marche got off of Shara and took his pants off. Now all that stood between Shara and that big hard cock were Marche's boxers. The young man got back down on Shara and began licking her body, paying special attention to her battle scars.

"Yes! More!" Shara screamed. Marche licked Shara's belly button and then he sat up.

"Shara, spread out your legs for me, okay?" Marche requested. Shara was more than happy to separate her legs so Marche could ravish her special parts. Marche began gently flicking the Viera's clit with the very tip of his tongue. Shara screamed in pleasure. The young human pushed his tongue into the Viera woman's warm tight pussy. Shara learned that there was something that felt better than having her ears licked.

Marche enjoyed licking inside Shara too. She had an interesting taste, and he liked it a lot. Shara let out a wild scream of insane pleasure and Marche found himself lapping up her nectar. The Viera had never orgasmed before, but she really liked it.

Marche got up and looked Shara straight in her sparkling green eyes.

"I love you." He said as he climbed onto her again and resumed kissing her. Shara could taste herself on Marche's tongue. Marche slid one of his hands down between Shara's legs and began rubbing her folds and running little circles along her slit. Shara's eyes widened as she felt three fingers gently push into her tight vagina.

Marche withdrew his fingers from the Viera and licked them. He could hardly get enough of the Viera's taste. Then he stood up and removed his boxers. Shara looked impressed. It was bigger than she had expected. She sat up and grabbed Marche's hips, and took his dick in her mouth.

The Viera ran her tongue across the human boy's penis, licking at the slit at the tip, licking all around it. Marche didn't want to cum just yet, but he was having trouble holding back.

"Shara, you're absolutely sure you have no idea what you're doing?" Marche looked down at the Viera. Shara licked and the young man could not hold it in anymore and came in her mouth. Shara swallowed and got back on the ground.

"Can we just get to it? I don't want the Clan to come looking for us. If anybody saw us like this, we'd never hear the end of it." Shara whispered.

"I already said I love you, and I'm willing to take the heat from Ritz if need be. As I've said, she's just my best friend. Doing anything to her would ruin the friendship. It would be wrong. Now just relax. I've never done this before, and I've heard that this hurts for a while. If you want to stop just tell me. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Marche. I am certain."

"I am worried about something. I don't want to get you pregnant."

"Viera come in heat. I am not in heat, so there is zero chance that I will conceive."

Marche climbed back onto Shara and positioned himself. Then he slowly eased himself into the Viera's virgin entrance. Shara began whimpering. Then Marche tore through her barrier and she cried out in pain. She was bleeding. She really had been a virgin.

"Shara, I'm sorry. Do you want me out?"

"No. Pain before pleasure."

"I'll be gentle."

Marche began thrusting slowly, allowing Shara to get used to him. She soon began purring again.

"Faster Marche!" Shara cried. The young man was happy to oblige. Shara realized she once again felt better than ever before. Marche thrust deeper and deeper into the Viera. Shara came again.

The Viera's claws were digging into Marche's back, but he didn't mind. He just had to make sure nobody saw him without his shirt on. Shara hoped the other Viera would keep their mouths shut, because they'd surely smell what the two had done all over them. At least Shara had some information on Sissy that the White Mage wouldn't want told so she could keep her quiet. Now she had to figure out a way to keep Eldena, Miriam, Chiko, and Lotte quiet, if she wanted them quiet. Nobody believed Chiko. The woman was a sniper, but not much else.

"Marche, I hope nobody thinks too much of this. The Viera will be able to smell what we're doing. They're our friends, but this is going to become one big joke." Shara whispered.

Marche thrust hard into Shara. "This is no joke. I'll handle the Viera girls." He told his new lover.

"I hope you don't handle them like you handle me."

"Shara, I'm gonna cum!"

"I told you, there is zero chance of this resulting in a pregnancy." Shara said. She could feel herself clamping down on Marche, on the verge of another orgasm herself. The pair came simultaneously. Marche was spent, but Shara still had energy. She'd have to carry him back to the rest of the clan, but it was worth it.

"Shara, I love you." Marche said again. He was exhausted and still inside the Viera. He barely had the energy to pull out of her. Shara had to help him, and then she took another quick bath in the lake and dressed and managed to dress Marche, who was asleep by the time she was done.

The Viera picked the young man up and started off to find the clan. It had been quite a day. She had found herself love, and she was determined to take care of him as long as she possibly could.


End file.
